


not today, Satan (maybe tomorrow, if you bring some famous dark side cookies)

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Let's never speak of it again.





	not today, Satan (maybe tomorrow, if you bring some famous dark side cookies)

"We need to talk about this later," says Marinette, handing Tikki one of the cookies she obviously carries for precisely this sort of occasion; Plagg makes a face at the string cheese she proffers but for once he doesn't complain.

Adrien considers the nature of the secret mission he has just realized Ladybug was on the day she told Chat Noir to protect Marinette from Evillustrator—and, more to the point, his own behavior that day. "Let's not and say we did."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
